In recent years, pneumatic tires have been provided with a circumferential reinforcing layer in a belt layer in order to suppress radial growth of tires and suppress uneven wear (in particular, step wear in a shoulder land portion). The technology described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-73337A is known as a conventional pneumatic tire that is configured in this manner.
On the other hand, in pneumatic tires with a block pattern, there is also the issue that heel and toe wear in the blocks should be suppressed. Also, in pneumatic tires with a rib pattern, there is the issue that railway wear in the ribs should be suppressed.